Always Watching
by Down Iris
Summary: Motoko Minegawa returns home from college and discovers that a certain person is living with her prince.


_Summary: _Motoko Minegawa returns home from college and discovers that a certain person is living with her prince.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

**Always Watching**

a Fruits Basket Fan Fiction

by Down Iris

**Chapter 1: The Discovery**

"This is Motoko Minegawa, former president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club. How my heart still longs for my Yuki, separated from me this past four months. I can still picture his lovely face glowing with a smile, his blissful locks dancing in the wind. Oh, this cruel world that has separated us! Somehow I have managed to survive, and now our long-awaited reunion shall come, as I return home for winter break. I can only dream of how his face might light up as he catches a glimpse of me hiding, too shy to approach my radiant prince."

Motoko stopped her recorder and put it away, after glaring back at the man across the aisle from her, who had been giving her a

But she didn't care. Soon she would see Yuki again!



"I am now outside the prince's house. I regret the necessity by which I am forced to break the (first?) rule of the Prince Yuki Fan Club, to never approach Yuki's house, but as it is winter break, there is no other way for me to see my radiant prince. I am prepared to wait until he ventures out, for one glimpse of my precious Yuki shall support me through an age of grief."

Motoko sat on a branch of a tree near Yuki's house, poised with binoculars. It was early morning, and she dreamed of Yuki, fast asleep, lying in angelic rest.



Motoko did not have long to wait. Within an hour, Yuki emerged from the house.

"My lovely prince finally appears before my adoring eyes! He is even more brilliant than I remembered! But wait! Who is this with him? It is that girl, the evil witch Tohru! She must have come over even earlier that me! Oh, how I desire to safe Yuki from her wicked grasp."

Motoko followed Yuki and Tohru as they set off through the woods. They reached a small garden patch, and started working at it.

"Prince Yuki likes to garden! I have already discovered an important, previously unknown fact. How I wish that it was I helping him, instead of that witch Tohru! But I shall have to content myself with gazing at his loveliness from afar."

Motoko leaned back into a tree, sighing.



Hours later, two figures appeared in the doorway. The orange-haired boy teasingly admonished the brown haired girl about her lack of a scarf, and she raced back in the house, to emerge seconds later with a pink scarf. Motoko watched this scene with

"Now I see Tohru is venturing out with Kyo. Hopefully he is escorting her home. My precious prince finally has some release from Tohru's constant presence!" Motoko was herself relieved, happy that Yuki would now be free of Tohru's influence, at least for a few days. She couldn't possibly come over again that quickly.



Motoko was ready to return home, satisfied that Yuki was safe for the night. She had packed her binoculars and tape recorder away, when she saw a flash of orange hair in the distance. Then the sound of laughter. A _girl_ laughing. She quickly whipped out her binoculars again and turned them on the scene.

"Horror of horrors! Tohru is coming _back_ again! My poor Yuki does not deserve to be tortured so! If only there were something I could do to intervene on his behalf."

Motoko settled herself in to wait for Tohru to leave.



It was getting late, and Motoko was afraid to leave her post, as she had not seen Tohru leave the Sohma house yet.

"Does this girl never go home? Why must she stay at this house for so long? What evil wiles is she using to force her presence upon my sweet Yuki?"

A window opened slowly on the second floor, and Motoko trained her binoculars upon it, hoping for a glimpse of Yuki. But revulsion set in when she saw it was merely Tohru at the window. She took a breath of the night air and turned back inside.



Motoko, her anxiety growing as she waited for Tohru to leave the house, finally was forced to climb up a tree and jump to the roof under the window she had seen Tohru open. What she saw inside horrified her.

"Tohru is sleeping in this room! In her own bed. And the room is filled with her things, as if she is living here! What evil powers does she possess, to have manipulated the Sohmas into this situation? Something must be done!"

Motoko set out for home, determined to think of a way to free her Yuki from Tohru's evil grasp.


End file.
